


Rememberance

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts lost too, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Rememberance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: The Guardians were mourning their lost friend. But what of the Ghosts? They lost someone too.





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> More love for the Ghosts. They lost too.

She wasn’t one for parties. She wasn’t one for crowds. In all her travels, she stayed as secluded as possible. She wanted to be left alone; her Ghost was all the companion she required. They made a good team, too. He was protective of her, she protected him with everything she had in her. But now, as there was no way to escape the celebration, she found herself uncomfortably thrown in to the fray.

Her Ghost, while not showing himself, spoke to her, “This is quite the party….”

“Yes, it is.” She stated back. Her eyes scanned the crowd, he wasn’t there. If he was, she couldn’t find him. God, she needed to get away. Everything was too loud, too boisterous, too… everything! She just wanted to be left alone.

The Hangar offered her the silence she wanted. She knew no one was going to be there since everyone was in the Courtyard and Bazaar of the Tower. No one would be headed to their ships during a celebration. No, she could escape to the peace the Hangar provided and could be left alone, finally.

~~

He was stuck in the Bazaar. Ikora had asked him to join her at the Ramen Shop. He couldn’t say no. They chose to have a meal in honor of their comrade and friend. Even though it wasn’t his favorite, he chose to eat the food. Deep down he actually found it tasted pretty good, something he wouldn’t admit, ever.

But now, after the meal, he was stuck celebrating with the Titans that had noticed him. He was happy to celebrate with his fellow Titans, but he had hoped to catch a glimpse of a certain Hunter somewhere in the crowd. He couldn’t find her… if she was at the celebration, she wasn’t in the Bazaar.

“Zavala, drink with us!” Yelled a boisterous Titan.

Zavala looked and instantly recognized the man. He was one of the Titans that had gotten a bit of a reputation of being loose… well, with everything and everyone he came in contact with. No harm there, they had a hard enough life, might as well enjoy the downtime. But in that instance, Zavala didn’t want to share in their games. He wanted to find _her_. But he knew, declining would be bad for morale.

Relinquished to the fact he wouldn’t be able to go looking for her any time soon, he took a tumbler and held it high in the air, “To Cayde!”

~~

“Do you miss her? Sundance, I mean.” She asked her Ghost as they reached the furthest part of the Hangar.

He paused, staying still for a moment as he looked to the city beneath them, and said, “Yes. I miss her. We all do.”

She raised an eyebrow to the Ghost, not understanding who he was referring to.

He clarified after laughing at her a bit, “The other Ghosts. We all talk to each other, normally when our Guardians are sleeping or running around the Tower. We talk, and we miss Sundance. Hell, even Pulled Pork misses her and he’s always busy looking for his Guardian.” He looked back to the city and sighed, “When it happened, we all stopped. We all knew what it meant, the feeling that swept over us. Another one of us was gone, forever.”

It wasn’t just the Guardians that lost a dear friend… the Ghosts had lost someone as well. She held her hand out to the Little Light. He sat himself on her hand and allowed her to cradle him to her chest. He was mourning a friend of his, mourning a loss. She hadn’t even thought to stop and assess the Ghosts. The thought that they lost someone just as important hadn’t crossed her mind.

As the Ghost in her arms nestled more in to her chest, she turned and began to walk back to the mass of Guardians. She knew what she needed to do. The Courtyard came in to view soon enough and with her free hand she nicked one of the candles near the Cryptarch’s stand. She smiled, knowing he wouldn’t mind. Her feet continued, headed for the Bazaar.

The Guardians had set up a memorial where Ikora usually stood during the day. It was one of the only places large enough for the memorial to be at that allowed the Guardians ease of access without causing any bottlenecking. She didn’t care that people were staring at her. She didn’t care that a hush had fallen over the large crowd. She didn’t care at all. They had forgotten to honor a hero, a mistake she would rectify.

Next to the candle lit for their fallen Vanguard Hunter she set another. Her Ghost perked at her action, realizing what she was doing. With a quick flick of the wrist she pulled Sunshot out and fired, effectively lighting the wick.

Her Ghost rose from his spot in her arm. With a fluid motion he looked as if he bowed. All around, every single Ghost in attendance did the same. A show of solidarity among the Ghosts. Now they could join in remembrance of their friend too.

~~


End file.
